


A little less conversation and a little more touch my body

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, don´t judge me, explicit - Freeform, hurt-comfort, yes I like Dangerous Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Wait a fucking minute. She was sleeping with a naked Jaime next to her. In her bed. A naked Jaime and a half-naked Brienne on the same roof. Selwyn would rage if he knew and demand Jaime put a ring around her finger immediately and Tywin would do a happy dance and hug Tyrion whilst proclaiming he would finally get the grandchildren he had asked The Seven for Winterfest. This was more than worrisome, this was outrageous. Good, quiet girls that were sent to religious schools during their puberty did not sleep with infuriating, dangerous men like Jaime Lannister. Especially not if they were often teased about their more than lacking looks. Had they used contraception? Had they gone all the way? She didn´t felt any soreness. That surely meant she hadn´t slept with him, right?Brienne curses quite a lot internally on this one and is oblivious, Jaime´s as chilvalrous as someone in love with an oblivious person can be and Ned and Cat are the coolest parents in Westeros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Cleans her dusty account* I´m back y´all, with a one-shot to qualm my fears of not posting anything related to the holidays this year besides the eng version of Bioseguridad para principiantes. I just needed to post something to gift to everyone on this lovely fandom, specially to the girls at ASOIAF fanfic which I owe a ton of fic prompts, WeirdDaydreamingFangirl as always and the rest of you that even though I have yet to talk to have inspired me with your great fics (special shot-out to janie_tangerine for inspiring me with her Theon/Robb, Jon/Ygritte and Jaime/Brienne vibes and her general amazingness). Besides the reasons stated above this is here also because I owe many fic prompts and yet I seem to have ran low on my mojo so I took matters in my own hands and put this together as quickly as possible for me and set to publish it before the year ends :´) tons of love for this very welcoming fandom, you´re the greatest really <3

“Come back to bed, wench”, said Jaime, his face twisted in a frown that did nothing to make him look bad. She glanced to her right, and sure enough, she found him sprawled, a big pillow hiding a part of his anatomy that brought her painfully fresh memories of a certain nude beach at Dorne and Jaime sending her a picture of himself staring at the sea. _She had to taken an extraordinary amount of baths after that. Margaery, her roommate send her perpetual looks of pity after that event happened, for nearly a week._ She blushed at the thought and Jaime placed his left hand tentative on hers when he noticed her reaction.

The bloody man could wear a potato sack and let his _stupidly beautiful_ blonde beard grow and he´d still be dashing and charming. If she wasn´t so in love with him she would hate him just for that. It seemed that good looks were effortless for him.

 

Slowly, afraid to wake up fully, she opened a bleary eye and stared at the familiar ceiling of her room, her eyes focused pointedly on the blue walls in front of herself.

 

            Wait a fucking minute. She was sleeping with a naked Jaime next to her. In her bed. A naked Jaime and a half-naked Brienne on the same roof. Selwyn would rage if he knew and demand Jaime put a ring around her finger and Tywin would do a happy dance and hug Tyrion whilst proclaiming he would finally get the grandchildren he had asked The Seven for Winterfest. This was more than worrisome, this was _outrageous_. Good, quiet girls that were sent to religious schools during their puberty _did not_ sleep with infuriating, dangerous men like Jaime Lannister. Especially not if they were often teased about their more than lacking looks. Had they used contraception? Had they gone all the way? She didn´t felt any soreness. That surely meant she hadn´t _slept_ with him, right?

 

            She wondered when she had started to curse so much, she didn´t cursed quite as much prior coming to King´s Landing, it was something she was sure she had taken from Tyrion or Tysha, that woman was _scary_ , she looked dainty and pure at first but once you peeled the layers of Flea Bottom-raised woman, you found someone _strong_. No doubt whatsoever why she ended up impressing Tyrion so much that he abandoned his womanizing ways and married her. Beautiful ceremony, the bride was wrapped on Lannister colors and Tyrion looked very handsome, in a way only Lannisters seem to achieve easily, even badly scared ones like him. She had been behind the bride with Jaime, her rather flat figure wrapped on a blue, sleeveless dress that revealed a large amount of skin and she had felt Jaime´s eyes burning her skin and _some other parts_ she rather not think of at the moment.

 

            Why was she reminiscing when she was in bed with Jaime? She ought to be doing little flips, this answered to just about every fantasy she had of him during the many years of friendship they´ve shared, before Hyle and Renly she had the longest crush on Jaime and even after that it, she had resigned herself to the odd fluttery feeling in her gut whenever she spent some time with him, she felt it every time she hanged around the rich mansion in which Tyrion and Jaime lived, whenever they on the boy´s fancy Westation and Jaime casually touched her shoulders or whenever they went to the beaches of Tarth and she reunited with the boys; Jaime always made a point to tease her about her one piece bathing suit, he´d said she had to show more of her freckly skin to the world. _It isn´t fair wench, here I am showing all the Lannister goods and all I get is the same amount of skin I´ve already seen and nothing else._ She always turned red after such statements, something that bothered deeply. _Why did she always became a blushing maid around Jaime?_ Meanwhile Tyrion would send them a knowing look, unsurprised by their dynamics.

 

            “When are you going to make an honest man out of Jaime? “Had asked Tyrion a few minutes before walking into the Sept at Casterly Rock. He had sat calmly to adjust his tie, Brienne had always admired Tyrion´s ability to remain unnerved during the most crucial moments in his life. She was trembling a little, feeling butterflies on her belly because she was going to walk in a sept where people would stare at her in a dress.

 

            “You know it´s not like that Tyrion” she had answered weakly. She didn´t know what they had anymore. Cersei and Renly were gone, yet she didn´t dare leap the distance separating them. There were too many ghosts between them before and she didn´t know still were Jaime´s _feelings_ were.

 

 

            “I can almost hear you thinking, wench. Don´t tell me you´re getting cold feet?” Right, she was next to Jaime. Naked. In her bed. She wishes she could ask Margaery what to do. Or Arya. It might be strange to ask advice to a younger woman like Sansa´s little sister but she would get it. The freak out she was having over whatever it was happening between them, Arya had lived something similar already and remained mostly unscathed. Although Gendry had received quite the questioning from _seven people_ , the dogs and even The Blackfish. Poor boy. She could empathize with him now. Should have thought better than dating a Stark.

 

            “What exactly happened last night?” she willed herself to speak. She needed to know if Jaime remembered it all. She was, after all, half naked and the situation simply _didn´t added up_. She would worry about the details later. Although…Contraception. She needed to know if they had used any!

 

            “Did we…?” she gestured to the small gap between them and said nothing else. He knew her enough to understand her vague gestures and her discomfort. Maybe, luckily, he wouldn´t read enough into it and would assume she was being shy and not that she was irrevocably in love with him.

 

            Maybe it wasn´t too late to change her name and run away to Essos, she could establish a sweets shop in her own, maybe find some Bravossi women to help her run the store. A place were men wouldn´t be allowed, more specifically men with golden hair and deep piercing green eyes. Having only one green eye could get you expelled, though, she would dearly miss Tyrion, but it had to be done.

 

            Jaime rolled his eyes and fixed her an exasperated look.

 

            “Do you think I´d sleep with an intoxicated woman? I don´t know if I should feel honored because of you thinking I could be able to _perform_ under the mysterious influence of Tyrion´s spiked punch or offended that you would think so low of me” he finishes, his eyes searching hers. What were his eyes looking for in hers? She wanted to escape, if he kept prodding her, she would fall in the depths of his eyes like the protagonist of one of those novels Sansa wrote, and she would surely reveal her deepest secrets to him if he kept looking at her _like that._ He really should patent that look as _Lannister Vision_ ™. He would sell millions of units and become even richer that he already was.

 

            “All I remember is us dancing to some ridiculous catchy pop song, one of those singers from Lorath that Sansa enjoys so much, a ridiculous amount of grinding on your part that no sane man would survive and that we snuck behind Ned and Catelyn like we were their teenaged children and came in here. And according from the text messages from my Lannister Bank account all that happened after I spent a fortune bidding for you, pretending it was for the good cause of helping children with greyscale”.

 

            She stared at him wordlessly. Small glimpses of the night came to her head- _she had wanted to avoid Ned and Catelyn´s party by faking stronger symptoms of her cold but Catelyn had easily caught on the lie and spent the whole day convincing her that it was necessary for the charity. “Catelyn is right. You want to help children in need, don´t you Brienne?” had added Jaime, suddenly barging in their conversation and grabbing her hand in the process. He did always seemed to like her as he had been doing for months. She had growled that she would go but she refused to wear a dress and he had laughed, throwing his head back in that infuriatingly endearing way he had of doing things, and she had nodded and moved away ignoring his attempts at conversation and his charm. She knew where his heart was and nothing would fool her anymore, she had learned a long time ago the heartbreak that came from falling for kindness. Hyle and Renly had taught her enough…_ Later, she had stared at herself in a mirror, the scar on her cheek remained a reminder of how she would never blend in, it didn´t matter if she tried her best not to attract any attention. She had always been a tall, not very feminine woman with a hideous face and no amount of gentle teasing from Jaime should let her forget such fact. It didn´t matter that he treated her like a woman and not a freak, like so many others before her, still his heart and life belonged to someone else.

 

            She dressed on a deep blue sweater that Catelyn had gifted her some time before, as a name day present, she had handed the green wrapping to Brienne and said she had picked the sweater because the color reminded her of her eyes and that a figure like hers was wasted on the baggy clothes Brienne wore to work at the shop. She had turned a deep shade of red after hearing such compliments and after that, she had reserved the shirt to wear it for a special occasion. After that she had started wearing more form fitting clothes, working a little harder for her confidence. That had been before Jaime had started working with them at the shop, unemployed after he refused to have an arranged marriage his father wanted. _A ridiculous notion, Brienne, he wanted me to choose a random woman and use the poor girl as a broodmare. As if she didn´t had any choice. I think Tywin is unaware that we are at the 21 century already._ And then he had stayed uncharacteristically quiet. It was probably the first time since Joanna´s passing and Brienne couldn´t help to feel worried about him. Later, at night, he had confessed he had waited a lifetime to get with Cersei, his cousin to be together and that the pressure Tywin had put on his shoulders had meant he remembered those times were she seemed to love him back.  She could sympathize, her own thoughts had been filled with loss and regret for a while now, thinking of how she could had done things better by realizing how wrong her feelings for Renly were. She had tried later to

 

 

            She walked by the Stark´s medieval castle walls dressed in her deep blue sweater and the black, tight pants Sansa had insisted she wore matched with a pair of flats and the lightest amount of makeup (that she only wore because Sansa and Arya had insisted her eyes needed to pop out more and the idea of them getting along was enough for Brienne to comply). At the gates were Jon and Robb with Ygritte and Theon, handing her a small card with her name and a tiny number 3 written underneath it. She had glanced at it horrified and Jon had shrugged and showed her his own card with a “2” written underneath it. He had then proceeded to explain to her that it was Catelyn´s idea to auction a dance with the bachelors and that not even Ygritte´s presence made her change her mind.

 

            “You know how she and Sansa get. They were too excited about the charity finally getting recognition thanks to Tyrion and Jaime. I guess it´s their way to letting us have fun”.

 

            He next whispered to her “I think Jaime is waiting for you. It might be time for you to let him know about that long standing crush of yours. It sometimes works out”.

 

            And then he winked at her. Jon Snow. The very embodiment of seriousness, unfortunate heir to the Targaryen fortune, child born out of wedlock and taken care of by Lyanna, Ned and Cat. It was as if they had been conspiring against her.

 

            She blushed from head to toe and left the two couples to their discussion on how Jon and Robb were sometimes too proper and how Ygritte regarded the southern traditions as somewhat snobbish. Theon had snorted and agreed but had also remarked on how he preferred proper, northern boys to psychopaths like the ones he encountered at Pyke. Brienne nodded as she passed by, she had the misfortune of meeting the Greyjoys once and she only liked Asha and Theon, the rest were misogynistic pigs that regarded her as livestock and had Tormund, their security guard, kicking them out of the shop. What kind of people caused mayhem on a sweets shop? The Greyjoys did.

 

            Shaking thoughts of the Greyjoys and the unwanted, yet flattering, attentions from Tormund that day, she finally came to the ballroom where she became happy to notice they were dressed as casually as her. She greeted Arya, Gendry, Sansa, Podrick, Bran, the Reeds siblings and finally Rickon, who wrapped her in a warm hug and said in to her ears “if Jaime doesn´t behaves I´ll send Shaggy to him”. She was beginning to think they all knew something she didn´t, whatever it was, she was about to find out as she walked through the polished floor of the ballroom and greeted Ned and Catelyn. Ned hugged her and Catelyn kissed her cheeks.

 

            “You look beautiful Brienne, I think we all agree with that. Go get him”. And he winked. _Eddard Stark_ winked at her and aksed her to _get him_ , as in _get_ Jaime. Much like his well-loved nephew had before, this was a strange turn of events that left Brienne wondering what happened and if it had anything to do with Tyrion´s spiked punch (nothing normal came of Tyrion´s attempts at bartending, what with his ten9dency to mix Dornish red with just about everything he, Tysha or Bronn got on their hands. There was no way she was drinking the hideous concoction they had prepared. Last time she had drunk it she had started dancing like Arianne Martell did on her videos, high ponytail and all. Jaime probably had recordings of her dancing to the beat of _Dornish love_. Jaime liked to taunt her with this.

 

            “I wanted to take a time to say a few words. I´m glad to have interacted with Catelyn and Ned here for so many years and being able to participate on one of the many successful business here in the North. I can only hope we earn more money from such wonderful association and many years of prosperity come to our partnership.  Now, please enjoy your night and have happy festivities”. He ended adding his most charming smile and turning to regard Brienne from head to toe as he did so.

“You bid for me and we danced”, she said as the memories of her grinding against Jaime came to her mind. Sensing her discomfort he laughed and said “well I danced whilst trying to protect my maidenly virtue while you grinded against me wench”.

 

            The night was a blur after that and all she remembered was an insane amount of groping and kissing-they had probably passed out asleep after doing it and not _Doing It_ sort to speak.

 

            “So wench, let´s make the best of it, I´ll start by being honest, I´ve been in love with you from a long time now. I wouldn´t know when it all started, but I can assure you that I have been in love with you longer than we both would care to admit. I thought at first that everything was lost between us because you were dating with that _disgusting piece of garbage,_ the sorry excuse of a man named Hyle and you seemed happy so I stayed behind. I´d let you be happy”.

           

She felt like she understood very little lately.

 

            “B-but you and Cersei-“she dared not finish the phrase, it all seemed a childish fantasy on her part and now he was saying all kinds of things.

 

            “You know it´s been over for ages Brienne. All you needed to do was open your eyes and _realize_ I like _you_ , no, the truth is that _I love you_ ”. It seemed it was his turn to look mortified as he glanced everywhere but her face for a moment.

 

            “Besides, it´s been you and me all along. I think the both of us have learned from our life and aren´t children anymore. I _know_ that what I want is you in my life. We´d make a good team, wench. We´ve always been the better team out there. Us against the world”. Her silence must have struck him wrong as he paused and gave her a searching look.

 

            She sighed and turned her face to him. She had to be brave, even if she felt so thoroughly _naked_ and vulnerable on his arms. Never mind she was actually only half naked. Never mind she had _grinded_ against her best friend and all of their friends and part of their family had seen it.

           

She started by explaining to him that she had only agreed on going out with Hyle because she felt sorry for herself, as she was hung up on him and she _knew_ it would only be once. She had wanted to feel less in love with Jaime, less trapped on the unrequited feelings that had been consuming her lately. As soon as things turned _uncomfortable_ she had called Jaime and the less they thought about Hyle Hunt the better.

 

She stilled, and he rapidly hugged her to him. She laid on his hard chest, her head rested underneath his chin as they would do when they were younger and she got distressed. It was hardly a novelty, but it now carried new meaning.

 

 Slowly, he rubbed circles behind her neck, at that point he knew she was tense at, and her breath became less elaborated although the rest of her became aflame with his light touches, but then again, that wasn´t a novelty to either of them.

 

“I´ve been in love with you since what it seems like an eternity Jaime. T scares me how much I care”, she said slowly and he kept on rubbing circles on her neck and shoulders. He remained quiet, letting her talk. It was quite strange to leave Jaime Lannister speechless but it seemed she had achieved just that.

 

Softly, he planted a kiss to each oof her arms, turned her around slowly and planted a million kisses more alongside the freckly skin of her collarbones, upwards to the equally freckled skin of her neck and finally stopped at her chin.

 

“Well. I guess it´s time for me to make up for the time lost, wench. Although, to be honest and completely fair, you´d been torturing me with those legs ever since I hit puberty and since I´m slightly older than you, the torture was rather harsh on my poor recently-developed teenage brain. Imagine one day you want to go swimming with your friend and then, after not seeing her for a year, she turns out to have long legs and pale skin that gets _so so red_ just by the effect of the sunrays on her skin. I guess, we´ve just been fools all this time”. He says finally, smiling at her brightly in that way she knows he uses whenever he´s afraid.

 

She merely agrees by kissing him in the mouth, after he groans and pulls her hair ever so slightly she ends up on top of him. She meant for the kiss to be soft but it seems they´ve had enough of going easy at the other.

Slowly she starts caressing him with her hands, trying to calm them both, after all she´s not experienced enough to know _how_ to please him or even herself. She needs to have the control and yet she knows little of this.

 

Underneath her, Jaime groans once more, mesmerized by her eyes and the glow in her face whenever she lets go. He reaches for the little amount of underwear left on her and the pillow she´s been using to hide her small, perky breasts. He plans to touch every plane of her body even if it takes him the whole Winterfest week. She mewls, her wonderful voice so very _female_ making him want to take her _now_ an as he grabs her to change their position into another much preferred position-he freezes.

 

This is Brienne. His best friend who´s still a maiden.

 

“Brienne?”

 

All he gets is a vaguely infuriated growl out of her.

 

“Do you mind if we slow it down?” he says, slightly breathless. Brienne untangles herself from his grip and looks at the two of them, realization apparently downing on her too. He gives her a hug then. She looks flushed and her hair, that´s reached past her shoulders, is tangled in knots-she looks properly bedded and all they had done was kissing and touching.

 

“We´ll continue on it tomorrow, Jaime. You better find some p-protection too”, she said, slightly dizzy and sleepy but still overwhelmed by the situation.

 

“As my lady commands” he replies before picking a particularly freckly spot, dropping his head above it and planting a kiss there. He would count every single one of those freckles someday.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Into You by Ariana Grande. I had fun writing while listening to this, imagine a twenty something Brienne dancing to that song with a slightly older Jaime. Sparks flying man.
> 
> Also, I tried to give this some more formatting but the archive won´t agree with me XD


End file.
